


Grup Chat Malaikat Gaul

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Angel How-To [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Gabe loves the Babe mengundang Anda bergabung di Grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural milik Eric Kripke. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari penulisan cerita ini.

Ada banyak penemuan manusia yang Castiel anggap bodoh atau konyol atau aneh. Tapi ada beberapa dari penemuan manusia yang konyol itu yang ternyata cukup berguna untuk Castiel. Seperti telepon genggam misalnya, atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi lebih canggih dengan model yang sangat keren dan sejuta kelebihan luar biasa, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _smartphone_.

Kemarin setelah Dean pulang berburu, ia memberikan Castiel salah satu _smartphone_ itu. Kata Sam, telepon genggam yang dipakai Castiel sudah ketinggalan zaman. Telepon genggam barunya berwarna hitam, cukup tipis dan ringan—detail yang tidak terlalu signifikan dimata Castiel, mengingat ia adalah malaikat yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun dan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bisa digunakan untuk _browsing_ —sebuah kegiatan yang jarang Castiel lakukan karena ia cukup tahu banyak soal manusia dan dunia—dan telepon serta mengirim pesan singkat seperti telepon genggam lamanya— _emoticon_ di _smartphone_ barunya lebih beragam dan lucu.

Sam menjelaskan, keuntungan dari _Smartphone_ barunya adalah ia bisa menginstal aplikasi pesan instan—yang sudah diinstal oleh Sam dan dibuatkan akunnya oleh Sam—dan kata Sam, Castiel tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya pulsa untuk mengirimkan pesan dengan aplikasi itu. Sam bahkan mau repot memasukkan sejumlah kontak ke aplikasi baru Castiel—dirinya sendiri, Dean, Mary, dan Claire.

Castiel duduk di salah satu kursi empuk di ruang tengah bunker _Man of Letter_ memandangi _smartphone_ miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan layar hitam, memantulkan wajah Jimmy Novak yang…terlihat bosan.

Tiba-tiba alat komunikasi barunya itu bergetar.

**_Gabe loves the Babe mengundang Anda bergabung di Grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

* * *

 

Ada banyak penemuan manusia yang Castiel anggap bodoh atau konyol atau aneh. Tapi ada beberapa dari penemuan manusia yang konyol itu yang ternyata cukup berguna untuk Castiel. Namun Castiel sering kali kesulitan menggunakan penemuan manusia itu. Mungkin karena penemuan itu ditemukan untuk _manusia_ dan Castiel bukan _manusia._ Jadi ia seringkali tidak bisa menggunakan alat-alat manusia.

Castiel tidak tahu bagaimana _Gabe loves the Babe_ alias Gabriel bisa menemukan akun pesan instannya. Tapi setelah Castiel bergabung dengan grup Makaikat Gaul, Gabriel memberinya pesan pribadi yang mengingatkan—mengancam—agar jangan beritahu Sam atau Dean soal grup chat mereka.

Tapi Castiel tidak tahu bagaimana caranya _smartphone_ bekerja.

Maka, disinilah ia, di depan satu-satunya orang yang ia harap mau membantunya. Gadis berambut pirang ikal itu membuka pintu. Castiel memperhatikan, pipinya semakin membulat dibandingkan terakhir mereka bertemu. Castiel juga bisa merasakan kalau organ-organ dalam tubuh gadis itu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang tembam, mengonfirmasi Castiel kalau Claire Novak dalam keadaan sehat. Dan bahagia. Sepertinya.

“Oh kau,” sapanya cuek.

“Hai, Claire,” Castiel melambai tidak yakin, “Aku butuh bantuan dalam menggunakan _smartphone_.”

Dalam beberapa hal Claire lebih mirip Amelia dibandingkan dengan Jimmy, _vessel_ Castiel. Satu hal yang membuat mereka mirip adalah warna selaput pelangi di mata keduanya yang sama-sama serupa dengan langit musim panas yang cerah. Mata itu menyipit kesal. Ia sudah pernah terang-terangan bilang kalau ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Castiel. Tapi dari kerutan di dahinya dan bibirnya yang mengurucut tidak senang, Castiel tahu kalau Claire sedang mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

“Masuklah,” ia minggir sedikit dari pintu, “Jody masih di kantor dan Alex sedang pergi dengan pacarnya. Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan atau minuman.”

“Aku tidak butuh makanan atau minuman,” jawab Castiel. Claire mengangkat bahu.

Keduanya duduk di sofa empuk, “Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?”

“Aku tidak paham bagaimana cara _smartphone_ bekerja,” Castiel merogoh saku jasnya dan melambaikan telepon pintar barunya.

* * *

 

Castiel sudah kembali ke bunker. Sam dan Dean belum kembali dari bisnis keluarga mereka. Castiel sudah paham bagaimana cara menggunakan _smartphone_ sekarang. Ia bahkan bisa mengedit gambar dengan menambahkan stiker-stiker lucu. Ia juga sudah men-download banyak stiker di salah satu aplikasi pesan instannya, yang lebih imut daripada _emoticon_.

Castiel membuka grup chat Malaikat Gaul dan melihat membernya: Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Gadreel, Anna, Balthazar, dan Samandiel. Sebetulnya Castiel mengenali mereka dari _profil picture_ _vessel_ yang mereka gunakan. Karena nama yang tertera sama sekali tidak menunjukkan identitas mereka: _Gabe loves the Babe_ , _Heaven’s Soldier_ , _Daddy’s Beloved Son_ , _Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa_ , _Annabelle, Balthy the Salty,_ dan _Sam_.

Castiel meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja. Ia masih tidak paham kenapa Gabriel menamai dirinya dengan _Gabe loves the Babe_. Mungkin ia bisa paham mengapa Michael menamai dirinya dengan _Heaven’s Soldier_ karena mereka semua adalah tentara surga dan Michael pimpinan mereka. Lucifer **dulunya** memang kesayangan ayah mereka, jadi Castiel bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa Lucifer memilih _Daddy’s Beloved Son_ sebagai namanya. Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Gadreel menggunakan _Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa_ karena pada dasarnya malaikat di program untuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak berhubungan dengan kata-kata penuh dosa, hanya iblis dan manusia yang berdosa—kecuali mungkin malaikat pembangkang seperti dirinya.

 Ia juga tidak paham kenapa Anna memilih nama _Annabelle_ sebagai _display name_ , karena seingat Castiel, Annabelle adalah nama boneka terkutuk yang pernah dipenggal lehernya oleh Dean. Castiel tidak pernah mencicipi kulit Balthazar, tapi Castiel rasa rasa kulit Balthazar tidak akan seasin pie buatan Claire dan Alex—kata Dean, pie buatan kedua gadis itu asin, tapi Dean menghabisi pie bagian semua orang jadi Castiel tidak tahu apakan pie buatan mereka asin betulan—jadi Castiel juga tidak paham kenapa _display name_ Balthazar adalah _Balthy the Salty_. Mungkin Balthazar menggunakan pelembab kulit dari garam? Sementara Samandriel sendiri hanya menyingkat namanya yang panjang, meskiput Castiel takut ia nantinya salah mengirim pesan untuk Sam Winchester—mungkin ia harus mengganti _display name_ Sam menjadi Sam Winchester, Claire sudah mengajarinya tadi dan mengubah _display name_ kontaknya menjadi Claire Novak.

Castiel mempertimbangkan untuk mengubah _display name_ miliknya. Sam memberikan _display name_ untuknya sebagai Castiel saja.

**_Gabe loves the Babe mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

_Gabe loves the Babe: Halo!_

Castiel membaca pesan singkat dari Gabriel. Claire bilang, adalah hal yang sopan kalau kau segera membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang di grup chat. Karena kau tidak akan merasa senang kalau pesanmu hanya dibaca saja kemudian diabaikan.

_Castiel: Halo, Gabriel._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Cassie!_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Castiel. Bagaimana kabar vessel-ku?_

_Castiel: Dean baik._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Aku rindu ada di dalammu, Castiel_

_Balthy the Salty: Cas! Sahabat! Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Castiel: Aku baik, Balthazar. Kuharap kau baik juga._

_Annabelle: Castiel. Senang melihatmu bergabung_

_Sam: Aku senang kau baik, Cas._

_Castiel: Semoga kau baik juga, Samandriel._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Titip salam untuk Dean Winchester._

Ternyata mengobrol di grup chat menyenangkan juga. Rasanya tidak hanya mengobrol secara pribadi, tapi kau bisa mengobrol dengan banyak orang sekaligus. Rasanya mengingatkan Castiel pada malam-malam panjang di surga dulu, ketika semua tantara berkumpul mengelilingi api biru. Saling bertukar kabar, saling bertukar cerita, saling melepas rindu yang dirasa.

Mengobrol di grup chat mengingatkan Castiel akan saat-saat dimana mereka masih keluarga.

**_Gabe loves the Babe mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

Getaran singkat dari _smartphone_ miliknya mengembalikan fokus Castiel kembali ke alat komunikasi kecil itu.

_Gabe Loves the Babe: Kucing apa yang bisa dibelah menjadi dua?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Kucing dipotong dengan pedang_

_Annabelle: Ew, Michael!_

_Sam: Aku turut berduka untuk si kucing_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ew, Michael! (2)_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kucing yang dipersembahkan untukku_

_Annabelle: Ew, Lucifer!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ew, Lucifer! (2)_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Kucing yang dibarak mobil_

_Annabelle: Ew, Gadreel!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ew, Gadreel! (2)_

_Balthy the Salty: Tulang kucing_

_Annabelle: Ew, Balthazar!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ew, Balthazar! (2)_

_Sam: Aku turut berduka untuk si kucing._

_Castiel: Kucing yang sekarat_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Duh! Kalian tuh tidak tahu lelucon ya? Teka-teki ini maksudnya lucu tahu! Kalian membuatnya menjadi mengerikan._

_Annabelle: Kalian pasti belum paham emosi manusia yang bernama senang dan bahagia. Salah satu cara untuk menjadi senang dan bahagia adalah dengan tertawa. Terkadang, manusia melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dengan jawaban yang sebetulnya tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya untuk memancing reaksi tertawa lawan bicaranya._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Jadiiiiiii kucing yang bisa dibelah menjadi dua adalah Kit-cat_

_*stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Castiel: Aku tidak mengerti._

* * *

 

**_Gabe loves the Babe mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

Castiel tersenyum kecil mengamati layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Akhirnya pesan yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Sam bilang, manusia normalnya menunggu chat dari seseorang tapi Castiel lebih senang menunggu chat dari grup chat miliknya dan saudara-sudaranya.

_Gabe loves the Babe: Coba tebak, makanan apa yang Cuma boleh diambil satu?_

Castiel menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Kali ini kebingungan. Ia memiringkan kepala dan mencoba mengingat-ingat nama-nama makanan yang ada dalam seluruh budaya umat manusia, yang kalau dihitung dengan otak manusia jumlahnya sangat banyak. Untung saja Castiel malaikat, jadi kapasitas otaknya jelas lebih besar dibandingkan dengan otak manusia biasa. Ia masih menyortir satu per satu nama makanan dalam kepalanya sambil berusaha mengingat bagaimana rupanya dan apakah ada larangan untuk mengambil dua kali jenis makanan tersebut ketika telepon pintarnya kembali bergetar.

_Annabelle: makanan basi?_

_Balthy the Salty: Ew, Anna!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ew, Anna! (2)_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Makanan kadaluarsa?_

_Annabelle: Jawabanmu mirip dengan jawabanku, Gadreel *emoticons wajah wanita yang matanya disipitkan tidak suka*_

_Balthy the Salty: Ew, Gadreel!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ew, Gadreel! (2)_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Ini salah satu dari leluconmu kan?_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Jangan sok paham soal lelucon deh._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Setidaknya aku cukup mengikuti perkembangan dunia manusia, tidak terkurung sendirian di_ Cage

 _Daddy’s Beloved Son: Jangan lupa kita pernah terkurung bersama di_ Cage _*emoticons wajah lelaki yang mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan genit*_

Dahi Castiel berkedut. Ia baru selesai memikirkan makanan dari daratan Eropa dan jelas tidak ada larangan yang menyebutkan kalau makanannya tidak bisa diambil lebih dari satu kali. Berarti bukan makanan Eropa? Mungkin makanan Asia?

_Annabelle: Kalau mereka serius bertengkar, itu semua salahmu, Gabriel_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Duh, kalian!_

_*stiker beruang memegang plang stop berwarna merah dengan muka galak*_

_Dan iya, itu lelucon, Michael. Kalian semua harus belajar tentang lelucon sedikit lebih banyak._

_Sam: Aku tidak tahu banyak soal makanan manusia tapi jawabannya yang pasti bukan hamburger, karena ditempatku bekerja kau bisa membeli berapapun yang kau inginkan_

_Kalian semua suci aku penuh dosa: Kalau begitu bukan pizza juga karena Dean Winchester pernah makan pizza dalam jumlah yang banyak._

_Annabelle: Ah, Dean bisa makan apa saja. Ia pernah memakanku sekali._

_Heaven’s Soldier: EW, ANNA!_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: EW, ANNA! (2)_

_Gabe loves the Babe: EW, ANNA! (3)_

_Sam: Apakah aku harus melanjutkan hitungan angkanya?_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: EW, ANNA! (jumlahnya tak terhingga karena malaikat yang lain ikut mengatakannya)_

_Sam: Baiklah. Kurasa aku sudah diwakili oleh Gadreel_

Castiel tidak tahu kalau ternyata Dean adalah seorang kanibal terselubung atau kanibal yang sudah pensiun. Castiel pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Anna, dan ia selalu bertemu dengan Anna dalam keadaan _vessel_ yang utuh tanpa potongan tubuh yang hilang atau luka gigitan. Lagipula memang rasanya daging manusia mentah itu enak? Dean suka makan daging yang di panggang di dalam burgernya. Mungkin daging Anna juga dibakar?

_Castiel: Aku tidak tahu Dean pernah mempraktekkan kanibalisme. Kapan hal itu terjadi, Anna? Apakah sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau memiliki bekas luka setelah Dean memakanmu?_

_Sam: Kurasa maksud Anna bukan itu, Castiel._

_Gabe loves the Babe: skip, skip. Ayo jawab pertanyaanku dong!_

_Annabelle: Makanan yang boleh dimakan sekali itu daging manusia?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: EW, ANNA!_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: EW, ANNA! (2)_

_Gabe loves the Babe: EW, ANNA! (3)_

_Sam: EW, ANNA! (4)_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: EW, ANNA! (jumlahnya tak terhingga karena malaikat yang lain ikut mengatakannya)_

_Castiel: Kurasa aku sudah diwakilkan Gadreel. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Kurasa persoalan kanibalisme adalah hal yang sangat diperhatikan di kalangan manusia_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Kalian tidak tahu jawabannya?_

_*stiker sapi dengan muka menyebalkan menatap ke arah mereka sambil menjulurkan lidah*_

_Jawabannya adalah TEKWAN! Karena kalau diambil dua kali jadinya TEKTWO!_

_*stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Castiel: Aku tidak mengerti._

* * *

 

“Hey, Cas!” tidak biasanya Castiel terlalu terfokus pada satu hal sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tapi ia memang tidak mendengar kapan Winchester bersaudara itu masuk ke dalam bunker. Obrolan mereka di grup chat sedang seru. Gabriel, seperti biasa, mengajari mereka tentang lelucon lagi.

“Hai, Dean,” Castiel berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Ia menyelipkan telepon pintarnya di dalam saku _trenchcoat_ cokelat yang ia kenakan. Dean mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Castiel menyembunyikan handphone yang ia berikan, “Aku… uh… sedang chatting?”

“Hei, Cas!” untung saja Sam, datang dan meletakkan tas berisi peralatan berburu mereka di atas meja. Dean, yang membawa kantung belanjaan, segera beranjak ke dapur. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pisau yang membentur kayu dan suara kecil derak api yang menyala. Dean sedang memasak.

Di hadapan Castiel, Sam sudah membuka laptop kesayangannya dan manik kecokelatannya tampak terfokus atas apapun yang ia baca di layar laptopnya. Cas mengeluarkan telepon pintarnya dan membuka lagi aplikasi pesan instannya.

**_Daddy’s Beloved Son mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kalau aku berbulu, aku akan dipanggil…?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Binatang_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kau beruntung ini lelucon jadi aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang juga._

_Castiel: Kau ingat kalau aku yang membunuh Michael, kan Lucifer?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Molotov buatanmu tidak membunuhku, Castiel._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kau beruntung aku sedang dalam mood untuk menjadi baik, Castiel. Kalau tidak aku akan masuk ke dalam dirimu lagi._

_Annabelle: Whoa! Whoa!_

_*stiker beruang memegang plang stop berwarna merah dengan muka galak*_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: *stiker beruang memegang plang stop berwarna merah dengan muka galak*_

_Sam: *stiker beruang memegang plang stop berwarna merah dengan muka galak*_

_Gabe loves the Babe: *stiker beruang memegang plang stop berwarna merah dengan muka galak*_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Huft. Party popper *emoticons wajah lelaki yang tampak bosan*_

_Gabe loves the Babe: ayo kita pecahkan teka-tekimu._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kurasa kalian semua tidak ada yang tahu!_

_*stiker setan bertanduk, memegang trisula, dengan latar api yang menyala tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tulisan HA HA HA diatasnya*_

_Tebak saja jawabannya._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Hewan_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Cerberus?_

_Annabelle: Kelelawar?_

_Sam: Aku ragu kelelawar memiliki bulu._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Tuh kan tidak ada yang tahu!_

_*stiker setan bertanduk, memegang trisula, dengan latar api yang menyala tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tulisan HA HA HA diatasnya*_

_Biar kuberi tahu ya, kalau aku berbulu, aku akan dipanggil LUCIFUR_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: *stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Sam: *stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Annabelle: *stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Gabe loves the Babe: *stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Heaven’s Soldier: *stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Castiel: Aku tidak mengerti._

Tiba-tiba Gabriel memberinya chat pribadi. Castiel menutup grup chatnya dan membaca chat dari Gabriel.

_Gabe loves the Babe: Apa yang kau lakukan, Cassie?_

_Castiel: Apanya? Aku tidak mengerti._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Lucifer nanti marah!_

_Castiel: Kenapa Lucifer harus marah?_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Ia sedang membuat lelucon! Lelucon seharusnya membuatmu tertawa._

_Castiel: Tapi aku tidak mengerti leluconnya Lucifer, jadi leluconnya tidak lucu. Makanya aku tidak tertawa._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Pura-pura sajalah kalau itu lucu!_

_Castiel: Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Gabriel._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Tapi nanti Lucifer marah! Kau mau dunia ini menjelang kiamat lagi, hah?_

_Castiel: Kenapa Lucifer harus marah kalau aku tidak tertawa?_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Sudahlah, tertawa saja sana!_

Castiel menggerutu dengan suara yang pelan. Sam meliriknya sekilas, tapi perhatiannya kembali tersedot pada layar laptopnya. Dan Dean masih memasak di dapur. Castiel kembali membuka grup chat.

_Castiel: *stiker orang tertawa terbahak-bahak*_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Aku senang kalian menganggap leluconku lucu. Wah, aku hampir mempersiapkan strategi untuk membuat kiamat baru!_

* * *

 

“Cas, letakkan handphone-mu ketika sedang makan!” Dean memerintah dari sisi Castiel.

Castiel melirik Dean sekilas sebelum kembali ke layar telepon pintarnya. Percakapan mereka sedang seru. Gabriel sedang membuat lelucon yang untungnya lebih lucu dibandingkan punya Lucifer tadi, “Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, Dean,” Castiel menjawab dengan tenang. Perhatiannya masih terfokus pada layar di genggamannya itu.

“Kurasa kau mengalami penyakit manusia yang disebut _smartphone addiction_ , Cas,” Sam menimpali. Castiel juga hanya melirik Sam yang sedang memotong dagingnya.

“Aku adalah malaikat. Aku tidak bisa sakit,” Castiel menjawab dengan tenang, “Lagipula aku tidak makan. Jadi aturan kalian tidak relevan.”

Castiel merasa Sam dan Dean saling melirik, Castiel masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_ miliknya.

**_Annabelle mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

_Annabelle: Kipas apa yang dinanti wanita?_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kipas angin?_

_Annabelle: nope_

_*stiker teru-teru bozu menyilangkan tangannya sambil berteriak NO*_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Kipas kertas?_

_Annabelle: nope_

_*stiker teru-teru bozu menyilangkan tangannya sambil berteriak NO*_

_Sam: Kipas otomatis di musim panas?_

_Annabelle: nope_

_*stiker teru-teru bozu menyilangkan tangannya sambil berteriak NO*_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Kipas diskon?_

_Annabelle: nope_

_*stiker teru-teru bozu menyilangkan tangannya sambil berteriak NO*_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Kipas gratisan?_

_Annabelle: nope_

_*stiker teru-teru bozu menyilangkan tangannya sambil berteriak NO*_

_Castiel: Aku tidak tahu._

_Annabelle: Ha! Kalian menyerah? Dasar para lelaki tidak manusia tidak malaikat sama saja. Tidak ada yang peka._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Berarti Dean Winchester tidak peka juga kan? Kenapa pula waktu itu kau mau melakukan itu dengannya?_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Kau tahu, Michael, itu bisa dibilang…_ Heat of the Moment

_Castiel: Melakukan apa?_

_Sam: Kurasa kau tidak mau tahu, Castiel._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Dean Winchester sangat peka kalau berurusan dengan Sam Winchester_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Ah,_ vessel- _ku_

_Annabelle: Dasar laki-laki_

_*stiker seorang wanita menggelengkan kepalanya*_

_Kalian tidak tahu jawabannya kan?_

_Biar kuberi tahu wahai kau malaikat lelaki!_

_Kipas yang dinanti para wanita adalah… KIPASTIAN_

_Castiel: Aku tidak paham._

* * *

 

“Cas, letakkan handphone-mu atau aku sita benda itu!” Dean setengah berteriak, suaranya menggema. Mereka ada di dalam salah satu _dungeon_ yang ada di bunker _Man of Letter_ , bersama dengan Crowley. Agaknya niat mereka awalnya ingin membuat strategi mengalahkan sesosok monster yang belum teridentifikasi sebagai apa. Kebetulan saja Crowley ada disana. Tapi Castiel sudah tidak fokus dengan pembahasan mereka sejak Dean dan Crowley saling lempar ejekan.

Melihat mood Dean yang berubah menjadi jelek, ia rasa Dean diejek habis-habisan oleh Crowley dan melampiaskannya ke Castiel, “Aku Malaikat. Aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah darimu.”

Dean menyapukan tangannya ke rambut pirang gelapnya, “Aku tahu kau Malaikat. Oleh sebab itu, disini kami membutuhkanmu, _Buddy_. Kau tahu hampir semua makhluk yang ada di muka bumi ini.”

Ekspresi Castiel melembut melihat Dean yang benar-benar tampak frustasi. Teman mana sih yang tidak mau membantu rekannya yang kesulitan, “Baiklah,” Castiel meletakkan telepon pintarnya.

“Begitu kan mudah,” Sam berkomentar, “Lagipula kau chat dengan siapa sih?”

Castiel bisa merasakan tatapan mata Dean, Sam, dan Crowley ke arahnya. Ia menatap sekelilig _dungeon_ , mendapati detail-detail kecil baru seperti ada penyok di dinding _dungeon_ itu dan biarpun ruangannya berbau apak, Castiel bisa mencium bau anyir darah.

“Cas,” Dean memanggil namanya dengan nada memperingatkan.

Castiel menyerah. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan instannya dan menunjukkan grup chat yang ia punya ke arah ketiganya. Sam mengambil telepon pintar Castiel dan membaca pesan di dalam grup chat miliknya.

Castiel hidup dalam keabadian. Biasanya menunggu beberapa saat bukan masalah besar baginya. Tapi ketika ia mengamati saat Winchester bersaudara meneliti pesan di grup chatnya, Castiel rasa ia bisa merasakan emosi manusia yang bernama panik dan cemas. Ekspresi keduanya berubah-ubah, dari kaget menjadi jijik menjadi takut kemudian kaget lagi lalu takut lagi. Sesekali Sam menyeringai dan Crowley melemparinya pandangan penuh simpati.

“Garing banget,” Sam berkomentar menyerahkan kembali _smartphone_ Castiel.

“Setidaknya aku belajar satu lelucon,” Castiel berujar dengan bangga, menerima handphone-nya dari tangan Sam. Ia bersyukur kedua Winchester itu tidak menyuruhnya mengatakan dimana keberadaan saudaranya yang lain—kalaupun ditanya toh ia tidak tahu. Crowley tampaknya ingin tahu keberadaan Lucifer, tapi ia akan urus Crowley nanti.

“Oh ya?” Dean menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Pie apa yang lebih tua darimu?” Castiel tersenyum bangga dengan lelucon dari Gadreel itu. setidaknya, itu membuatnya mengirimkan stiker orang tertawa karena memang lucu bukan karena terpaksa.

Dean dan Sam saling bertatapan. Castiel rasa mereka tidak tahu jawabannya, “Senpie!”

Dahi Castiel berkerut ketika ia mengamati kedua Winchester yang menghela napas dalam-dalam. Castiel tidak paham, mengapa keduanya tidak tertawa?

**Author's Note:**

> Kembali kabur dari proposal penelitian *stiker setan bertanduk, memegang trisula, dengan latar api yang menyala tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tulisan HA HA HA diatasnya*
> 
> Sebetulnya awalanya ide ini bukan untuk fandom Supernatural. Tapi entah kenapa sejak nulis Wish Me a Happy Birthday jadi semacam kecanduan nulis Supernatural. Lagian para Angel sebetulnya imut kalau diliat dari sisi lain kok(?) dan entah kenapa Aru rasa selera humor mereka itu garing. Atau humornya humor jahad kayak si Gabriel.
> 
> Ada kritik, saran, masukan, keluhan? Silakan tuangkan dalam kolom komentar
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Arleinne Karale


End file.
